Our Journal
by Jinx05
Summary: "We believed we were safe. That was the big fantasy." From school kids to soldiers: An account of the perspectives of a group of teenagers who are suddenly faced with war and the challenge to survive. (I do not own the Tomorrow Series.)
1. Chapter 1

**First Entry: Ellie**

I woke up this morning to the smell of jet fuel still lingering in the air…

I didn't sleep very well last night after all those jets zoomed over Hell; horribly loud and flying low in the dark. They had given me quite a fright. Fi and I were the only two awake at the time, and Fi suggested that the planes were just coming back from Commem Day. That makes sense I suppose, because usually they have a bunch of army planes doing displays and all that stuff on Commem Day anyway. Still, I couldn't quite sleep properly for the rest of the night.

During breakfast earlier today Robyn said she had heard more planes flying overhead last night – hundreds of them. They must have been different ones to the lot I heard, because I don't remember anyone else but Fi being awake at the time. So as we finished breakfast, the others started talking about the planes and coming up with a bunch of scenarios. I didn't really join in the conversation much. I don't know why. Usually I'm right in the middle of discussions like these, but I guess I was just tired. So I basically sat and listened to the rest of them chatting.

I think it was Lee who said something about the planes maybe being part of an invasion; the start of World War Three or whatever. I think _someone's_ been watching too many movies! They all continued to chat for a bit and share their crazy ideas. I also remember the mentioning of a possible nuclear war! It was all harmless enough – just another one of our conversations – but soon all that talk began to make me feel a little edgy for some reason, so I decided to leave the others to their discussion. I guess I don't really enjoy talking about war and invasions and all that stuff, even if it's just a joke. It all seems kind of strange.

As I headed to the creek I couldn't help but think a little on what Corrie had said; that we're so isolated here in Hell, and if anything happened out there we wouldn't even know about it. Imagine what it would be like if something did happen out there, perhaps if we were invaded or something and our little group here in Hell had no idea…

Though I think there's very little chance that that would ever happen. Australia isn't one of those countries that get involved in war. We're safe here; we have nothing to worry about. So I'm not going to bother wondering about it too much. I'd rather only think about war if I'm ever faced with it. And thankfully, it is the least of my worries right now.

* * *

**AN: Well, first shot I guess! Thanks to anyone who has bothered to check out my story so far! I ask that people _please_ leave reviews; I'd appreciate any advice, tips and suggestions, etc... I already have a second entry ready, so maybe I'll post it soon.**

**- Jinx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Entry: Corrie**

The drive back from Hell had been mostly uneventful. Those fires we saw scattered across the plains were about the only strange things we noticed. It isn't really the time of year for fires, but they didn't worry us much as they weren't near any of our homes anyway. Other than that, everything was mostly normal. Except maybe Ellie; she seemed a little edgy, like she wanted to get back home in a hurry.

As we drove up the driveway to Ellie's house, Ellie suddenly stopped the car and jumped out. It took me a second to realise what had caught her attention. It was the dogs. They weren't barking and jumping around as they usually do. They just lay still on the ground. It took a moment for my thoughts to process as I stood in growing shock. I knew that something was wrong; something had happened.

Before I knew it Ellie had run into her house. I followed right behind her, glancing around as I entered the house; the others not far behind me. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but it wasn't quite normal either. The eerie stillness was making me feel tense and nervous. We all made our way to the kitchen and Homer found some food for Ellie's only surviving dog, while Ellie and the rest of us tried to explain what was going on. The power was out and most of the food was off, which meant it smelt horrible. As we all stood in Ellie's kitchen, panic began to settle in. Everyone was trying to make sense of what was happening. I tried to stay cool and not let my worry show, but I was anxious to find my family and see if my own home was alright. I hoped we wouldn't find the same unnatural stillness there as we had at Ellie's.

It wasn't long before we decided to head out. The short drive from Ellie's place to Homer's was tense. I sat in the backseat and looked intently out through the window. As we approached Homer's house I began to fill with dread. Everything was still, there was no movement. As the car skidded to a stop Homer was out and running to his house, calling out for his parents. There was no answer. No one was home, it was dead silent. We all quickly searched through the house hoping to find something, but to no avail. I knew deep down that my house would be the same as Ellie's and Homer's; still, quiet, no sign of people… Yet I was so anxious to see it for myself. I was so confused and scared; we all were. But I needed to stay calm, for myself as well as the group.

A little while later the seven of us were gathered in Homer's kitchen. The phone wasn't working and we had gotten nothing from the radio. Emotions were high as we tried to think logically and discuss what was going on. We tried a number of theories, but only one really fit. In the end we put it all together: no one being home, no power, telephone lines dead, radios not working, Commem Day and the planes flying over Hell… We came to a frightening but logical conclusion. We weren't definite, but it was a high possibility and we decided to go with it; and if we turned out to be wrong then we could laugh about it later. But for the time being we assumed that we had been invaded. It was a frightening thought, but if it was true then we had to accept it and learn how to best deal with it. We really had no other choice. And although I never thought this would ever happen to us, we were now faced with war.

* * *

**AN: As I've said, reviews are appreciated! I need advice on improving my writing, etc., so any tips are welcome!**

**- Jinx**


End file.
